


But what would you gain?

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: And You Are? [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy learns of his brother's arrangement and Aaron learns some shocking truths.<br/>Continuation of Robron 2010 fic.<br/>Rated M for graphic descriptions but no <i>real</i> smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But what would you gain?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been physically unable to type for a while because of reasons. Also, this hasn't been proof-read because I'm lazy.

The 'couple' had been struggling to get some alone time. There always seemed to be someone around; someone always walked into the room whenever one stepped closer to the other. Robert was getting frustrated and  _horny_  and ready to blow (in both senses of the word). On one particularly slow Tuesday at the garage Robert announced quite loudly "I think it's time for lunch" before leaning in to Aaron and whispering "you too. _Upstairs_." 

And just as they breached the threshold of the back room of the pub, Chas emerged from the bar and headed to the kitchen. "I was just going to make a sarnie. Do you boys want one?"

"Um, no, thanks." The blond stuttered. "I just came to get my phone. Think I left it back here. I'm going to go for a walk. _Maybe up to the farm_." Images of the secluded barns and fields rushed through his mind; pinning his bed-mate up against the unstable, dirty walls. He fake looked around. "I must've left it elsewhere. See you later, Chas."

* * *

Robert paced around one of the abandoned barns, hoping Aaron caught his not so subtle hint. After far too long the creaking of the heavy door opening filled the space and the younger man stepped inside, shivering at the sudden cold. 

"You couldn't have picked anywhere nicer?"

"Want a five star hotel? Mints on the pillows?"

"Wouldn't complain." Aaron quipped, striding closer. "Not got long 'til we need to get back to work."

"I can be fast." 

"Oh, I know." The younger man quirked an eyebrow. 

"Get your kit off." Robert reached for the bottom of his own t-shirt, pulling away the tight-fitting material and dropping it carelessly on the floor.  

"Happily." Aaron followed suit, stripping away his own t-shirt. Being completely nude in the cold barn - somewhere where someone could walk in at any time - didn't seem wise so jeans and boxers were slipped down to their knees as opposed to being tossed in a pile on the floor like they usually were.

The blond had Aaron pushed up against the wall, just like the image in his head. The grain of the wood rubbed against the smaller man's hairless chest made him elicit a groan, spurring Robert on even more. Their hands were twinned together up above Aaron's head, Robert's large, freckled fingers holding the smaller ones in place. Their breathing became one as Robert rutted against his lover's bare arse, Aaron's panting reverberating around the building, adding to the older man's arousal.

Just at Robert reached down to get what they needed from his pocket (which just knowing it was there had been driving him made all day), the barn door flew open once more. This time a sweaty and disgruntled looking Andy stood at the threshold. As quick as a wink the blond turned away and pulled his boxers and jeans up his pale, shaking legs. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah. That's what I wanted to be saying. Different circumstances would've been nice though." Aaron said quietly so Andy wouldn't here. Robert looked up just in time to see the milky flesh of Aaron's stomach engulfed by the dirty t-shirt. 

"Um. Hi, bro." The blond was finally able to voice. "What you just saw-"

"What I just saw was you about to fuck a kid. A _male_ kid at that."

"Hey, mate, I'm not a kid." Aaron defended _himself_? _Robert_? Who knew?

"Aaron, don't be so naive. He's using you. It's what he does. He lies; he cheats; he uses; he _murders_."

"Andy, don't be ridiculous."

"Me? Ridiculous? You slept with Katie because you couldn't help the fact you're gay. It all makes sense now." Andy raged, pacing a hole in the floor at the entrance of the barn. 

"I'm not gay." 

"Oh so I'm just imagining that not five minutes ago you had a naked guy pressed up against a wall?"

"Andy, I loved Katie. I've loved other women too. I'm not gay."

"Rob-"

"I'm bi." He cut his brother off. "And I've loved men, too. And Aaron, he's just- I don't know." The blond groaned into his hands.

"Let me guess. Everyone knows about this and you conveniently left me out the loop. Bet you all laugh about it behind my back."

"No one knows about us." Robert corrected, stepping closer. "And no one's going to."

"What are you going to do? Kill me, too? You don't want me to tell Diane so much you'll make sure I can't." Andy didn't back down, puffing out his chest.

"I'm not going to kill you. Why the fuck would I kill you? I'd rather everyone know I'm bi than have your death on my conscience."

"So what's to stop me telling everyone?"

"Nothing. But what would you gain? You're already the golden boy. You're already the one they all prefer. What would change for you if they found out I'm bi?"

Andy's stern face softened, gaze dropping to the floor.

"Exactly. So you're going to keep quiet."

"If I tell them it might stop you messing around with Aaron. Nothing good can come of you using a teenager."

"Please." The blond scoffed. "I'd still mess around with him. It just wouldn't be secret anymore."

"Aaron, who had remained silent and unmoving through the whole encounter looked to the floor to cover his blush. 

* * *

The situation with Andy had somehow (awkwardly) dissipated, leaving the couple alone in the barn. Robert took a seat on a bale of hay, Aaron following his lead but leaving a considerable gap between them. "What did he mean when he said you'd kill him _too_?" The boy's voice was caked in hesitancy.

Robert laughed awkwardly. "He killed my mum and shot my dad, do your really think he can judge my morals?"

"He did _what_? Your mum was killed in a barn fire, right? And when did your dad get shot?"

"A barn fire golden boy started. And he wanted to kill me but shot my dad instead by accident."

"Shit." Aaron exhaled deeply. "No one told me that."

"No one knew. Dad didn't want his perfect son's reputation ruined."

"That's hardly fair on you."

Robert sniffed, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "Why would daddy care about his _actual_ son? Why shouldn't he care more about the stray he took in?"

"That's messed up."

"You're telling me. He all but banished me from the village; told me to leave and never come back."

Aaron shuffled a fraction closer. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter." The blond jerked himself upwards, making quick work of heading to the door.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you've changed the topic." Aaron followed him. "You better be honest with me or we're over."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Shit. You actually are a murderer." The younger man stopped dead in his tracks.

"No. I'm really not." Robert turned to look at him, eyes pleading.

"Then tell me."

"Right." He sighed. "Come on." A long hand gestured for him to follow. "Walk and talk."

After a few moments of tense silence. "It wasn't murder. Manslaughter at most. Andy and I played chicken. You probably don't remember Max King?" Aaron shook his head. "'course you don't. You'd probably only be nine or ten. Anyway, Max was in Andy's car. Andy went off the road and I rushed over but I only had to time to save one of them. As you can see, Andy still lives to remember the tale. I didn't murder Max, I just didn't save him. Andy blames me for the game of chicken. Everthing's my fault in his head. I promise you, I'm not a murderer. I need you to believe me." Robert was on the brink of tears.

Aaron could sense the tears despite not being able to see the man's face and he reached for Robert's hand, pulling them both to a halt. "I believe you." 

Robert chuckled, eyes still wet. "Cheers." He interlaced their fingers. "I don't want to scare you off."

"You haven't." They started walking again, Robert's grip loosening but not enough for their hands to fall apart.  

**Author's Note:**

> Who should find out next?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
